


Dangerous

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Monster sex, Sub John Winchester, dom original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: A monster is on the hunt for the Eldest Winchester.  Can he survive her wrath?





	Dangerous

Liz’s heart was pounding in her chest. She was running as fast as she could. Her feet pounded on the ground, she was tracking something. Her nose went into the air as she sniffed, trying to catch the scent. Then she saw the small stream nearby that had to be why she wasn’t getting anything.  
She had woken up two hours ago in a small cabin, bound to a chair. Foolish mortal that had put her there. She had broken the chair easily and had been searching for them since then. There were a three distinct smells that she had gotten, but about half an hour ago, two of the scents had disappeared in a mixture of oil and car exhaust. She would track them down later, after she dealt with the one that was left. There was something that ran across Liz’s field of vision across the stream, and she bolted in a blur. She knew she was faster and stronger than most, and this was a time that she was going to use it. She knocked the person she was chasing over, before they realized she was there. A rock under where he had fallen made him grunt, then he rolled over to look her in the face.  
“Fucking monsters.” The man had gray scruff all over his face, and a deep scowl as he looked at her. Then he threw the rock that he had fallen on. It hit her in the hip.  
“Hunters! You think your so righteous don’t you! That you have some all important cause. Killing us freaks! Well I’m not letting you off the hook by letting you die.” She spat at him. Then she was straddled on top of him. His expression changed the deep lines of hate suddenly replaced by the wide eyes of shock.  
“What the…” Liz took his mouth in hers and swallowed his question, with a searing kiss.  
“I’m Liz. What’s your name Hunter?” She ran her fingers alone the side of his face an cheek bone. He bit his bottom lip, and stared at her. Liz’s lip curled. She smacked him hard across his cheek. “I asked you a question Hunter.” She felt his cock stiffen in his pants, between her legs, and she smiled. Liz leaned forward and licked his cheek where she had smacked him. “I’m going to do things to you, that will have you believing Hell is all sunshine and rainbows.” He voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke into his ear. “Then, you’ll be begging to bring me to your home where those other two hunters are.” His cock twitched at her words and his body stiffened. “Now. Tell me your name.”  
“John.” He moaned his own name to her, as she bit down on the soft place between his neck and shoulder hard enough to draw a little blood.  
“John.” She rolled the name off her tongue as if it were an expensive alcohol, and John’s hips bucked up against her in response. “Do you want me to let you shove your cock in my pussy, John?”  
“Yes.” He groaned as she ground her crotch down against his. He could feel her slick through her pants, and she was so wet and hot. Liz lifted his shirt and scored her nails down his chest leaving red marks. She slipped her pants off, while she kissed John with fast bruising kisses. She reached down and undid his belt and jeans, sliding them out of the way just enough that his fat cock was freed.  
“My, my John. Is that all for me?” Liz’s voice was a husky chuckle as she took in the sight of him.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” A rush went through Liz at his words. Damn, she liked the way he drawled out his answer. She grabbed on of John’s hands and dipped one of his fingers inside of her hot core, bringing it away with her sweet slick. Then she pushed his finger into his own mouth, forcing him to taste her on himself. He moaned as he licked off his finger, his eyes closing.  
“Look at me John.” Liz commanded, letting go of his hand and grabbing his cock. At her touch, his eyes flew open, and Liz smiled as she lined his head up with her entrance.  
“Let me in, please, Darlin’.” He bucked his hips up, as Liz slid down his length until he was in her to the hilt.  
“Don’t move again, John.” He voice had a dangerous edge to it as she spoke, clenching her inner muscles around him. You didn’t know the rules, which is why I’m not punishing you.”  
“Yes, Ma’am, I’m sorry.” He could barely breath as he watched her ride his cock, sliding up and down her length. She made herself come again and again on his lap, but kept changing the pace when his cock twitched. He threw his head back and groaned in frustration at her ever changing speed. “Let me come!” He growled the words, his hands moving to tangle in her hair. She stopped all movement, and smacked him across the face again.  
“I told you not to move, Hunter!” She shifted her body, and pushed him all the way down on his back, with his hands behind his head. “Apologize, then maybe if you ask nicely. I might let you come.” He bit his lip in defiance again, and her open palm hit his cheek again as she lifted and slammed down on his cock.  
“I’m sorry!” He cried out panting. “Please, Liz. Please let me come inside of you.” His voice trembled as he begged. Liz smiled.  
“Tell me where the other hunters are.” John closed his eyes, sweat covering his body.  
“Bayside Inn. Room six.” Liz picked up a fast pace, that had John grunting when their bodies collided. His cock twitch and he grimace, expecting her to change the pace, but when she kept up the brutal assault with her core, he found himself roaring out his releasing in her.  
“Good boy.” She cooed as he panted and dropped his head back.


End file.
